


Blue Lions ReWritten

by oddpokemans



Series: Blue Lions ReWritten [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, I KNOW ITS SHIPPY, I'm just a lazy bitch, ITS CALLED SELF PROJECTION MOM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpokemans/pseuds/oddpokemans
Summary: I don't like the original story of the Blue Lions, so I decided to self project onto the story and rewrite byleth's role to a new oc.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blue Lions ReWritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839397
Kudos: 3





	1. A New Chapter in Life

Elara dodged the arrows flying at her and released more back at the archers opposite of her. She ran in the opposite direction, almost running into another bandit, who took the chance to swing at her and strike her in the chest. Elara takes the second where the lone bandit thinks they’ve won, to take him down with one of her daggers hidden in her clothing. Elara took a breath and looked around her to see the corpses of the bandits that attacked her out of nowhere.  
Elara stumbled through the forest after her encounter with the bandits, making it to a clearing with some… students? She really couldn’t tell due to the blood loss from her encounter earlier. Claude looks over at Elara and pokes Dimitri to get his attention off of Byleth and onto the person limping towards them. “Hey, Edel, sorry to interrupt your conversation with them but do you recognize this person- who just passed out on the ground.” Claude spoke as he pointed Elara out to the group. The group slowly approached Elara, thinking she was just a passerby. “My god! That’s General Fortuna, she’s one of my many inspirations growing up.” Dimitri gasped in shock at seeing one of his childhood heroes passed out on the ground. “And she’s passed out due to, what looks like blood loss, instead of leading a battalion in the kingdom?” Claude asked suspiciously. “I can give more detail later, but she was sent off on a mission by one of the kingdom’s head advisors just about 3 years ago, she’s been missing ever since.” Dimitri explained as he checked Elara’s pulse. “She seems to only have lost a small amount of blood but we’ll still need to take her with us, to help her get back to proper health, or at least good enough health.” Byleth spoke in a neutral tone.  
Elara woke up in the monastery in a medic’s room. She almost shot up but the medic in the room pushed her back down onto the bed “Excuse me, general, but you’ve lost lots of blood. Do you want me to fetch someone you know to talk to?” The medic told Elara as she looked slightly panicked. “Uh, sure, can you get Dimitri for me? Also please make sure he comes in here alone. Thanks.” Elara sat back in her bed seeming somewhat calmed that she is okay but still shaken up. The medic walked out of Elara’s room and almost all of the blue lions looked up with a somewhat worried glance. “She’s awake now, but she only wants to talk to Prince Dimitri as she’s a little skittish.” Dimitri got up and looked at his fellow classmates for some kind of reassurance before he thanked the nurse and walked into Elara’s room.  
“General? Are you okay?” Dimitri asked in a calm, but worried tone. “Oh, your highness, hello, yes I’m okay now. What happened?” Elara asked. “Well, the other house leaders and I found you passed out. Where have you been for the past 3 years, we haven’t heard anything from you after you disappeared.” Dimitri explained to Elara. “Wait, I’ve been missing? I thought I was sending regular correspondence to Rodriuge.” Elara was shocked, she had just been on missions for the past few years, she hadn’t been dead. “Rodriuge hadn’t been getting anything from you at all.” Dimitri was also confused by her claims. “Thank you for clearing up the situation for me, Dimitri.” Elara spoke gratefully. “No problem, General.” Dimitri was glad he could help the general as she helped him in the past. “Do you know if I am able to see people now, or am I stuck here for weeks on end?” Elara asked jokingly. Dimitri said no but got up to ask if she could leave her room any time soon.


	2. Now I'm a Professor?!

Elara stepped into the crisp spring air, ready to explore the monastery after what seems like an eternity. She had been a student in the past, but it had been almost 15 years since she had been here. “General, welcome to Garreg Mach Monastery, I don’t think you’ve been here before, would you like me to show you around?” Dimitri asked an awestruck Elara. “Uh, sure, but I’m an alumni here, your highness, it’s just been a while.” Elara responded while observing a flight patrol move above head. “Please, General you can just call me Dimitri.” Dimitri responded before guiding Elara towards the reception hall.  
“Anyways, here’s the training grounds, and that just about completes our tour. So want me to introduce our class to you?” Dimitri turned around and asked Elara. “ELARA, YOU SON OF A BITCH.” Someone shouted from a distance “Not yet, Dimitri, I have to talk to someone.” Elara stepped aside and let a sprinting Aelia hit Dimitri, instead of her. Both of them tumbled to the ground and Elara watched as Dimitri almost smashed his head open on the solid concrete. “Owwww. Oh! Sorry Dimitri.” Aelia stood up and helped Dimitri up, then faced Elara with an annoyed look on her face. “Hello Elara, it's been too long. How are you?” Aelia said in a falsely kind tone. “Hi, Aelia, I’m alive and well. How are you?” Elara said in a worried tone. “Peachy. You wanna tell me why I haven’t heard from you for like, what, 3 years, and now you show up half dead in front of some of my students?” Aelia spoke in a very OBVIOUSLY aggravated tone.  
“...Then that’s when I passed out in front of your students. There, you happy now, Aelia?” Elara finished her explanation of what happened to her in the past 3 years. Aelia let out a sigh and stared Elara down as she looked around at the students hanging around the monastery. “I guess it’s fine, oh! Thank you Dimitri, for catching her up on current events, I can take over for now.” Aelia dismissed Dimitri to go and relax for a few hours until the next thing. “Elara, do you remember Archbishop Rhea when we were students?” “Archbishop?”  
Elara and Aelia made their way up to the audience chamber to talk to Rhea about letting Elara stay at the monastery. “Archbishop Rhea, hello, I’m here with General Elara Aleisteir Fortuna, we’re here to discuss her lodgings.” Aelia announces to the closed set of double doors in front of her. Someone wearing a monk’s clothes opens the door for the two women and steps aside to show Archbishop Rhea and someone beside her with similar green hair wearing an official’s uniform. “Good afternoon, Professor, and hello General, it’s an honor to see you again after all these years.” Archbishop Rhea greeted the two as they stepped into the great hall. “I guess it really has been 15 years since I’ve walked through these halls.” Elara looked around at the small, but grand room they were in. “It has, General, we’ve all changed a lot since we last met.” Rhea addressed Elara’s statement. “Please, just call me Elara, I haven’t heard someone call me General in years.” Elara corrected Rhea. “Ah of course, Elara, anyways, you haven’t met some of my staff yet have you? This is Seteth, my aide.” Rhea gestured to the male standing next to her. “It’s an honor to meet you, General.” Seteth bowed to Elara, freaking her out. “Oh, thank you, but you don’t have to bow to me, I haven’t been a general for a few years now.” Elara explained. “Oh, is that so? Well, you’ll become a professor soon anyways, Elara.” Rhea assured Elara while also foreshadowing her “new career path”. “Archbishop, are you sure about this? She’s only just recovered from injuries and hasn’t been heard from for the past few years.” Seteth interrupted, cautious of someone new obtaining such an important position. “Seteth relax and trust me, she’s someone to be trusted.” Rhea assured Seteth. “Hold on, I’m becoming a professor now?” Elara interrupted the two official’s small council. “Yes, Elara, Professor Aelia here has recommended you to become a professor.” Rhea answered Elara’s query. “Alright, thank you Archbishop Rhea, but we really must get going.” Aelia interrupted Rhea’s conversation with Elara. “Then you two have a good afternoon, and may the goddess bless you.” Rhea dismissed the two to leave the audience hall. “To you too, Archbishop.” Aelia said back.   
“Dear goddess, she’s ‘grown’ a lot.” Aelia and Elara walked into the courtyard near the classrooms and sat down on a bench towards the edge of the courtyard. “Grown? She’s looked the same for the past 20 years.” Elara was bewildered by Aelia’s statement. “The same Archbishop Rhea from when we were students here!?” Elara gained a few curious listeners with her loud exclamation. “Uh, yeah, she’s looked the same from when we were students to when I came here to teach on a recommendation.” Aelia dismissed the curious listeners by glaring at them. The students surrounding the pair slowly started to get up and walk towards the dining hall for dinner. “Ah, it seems to be near to dinner time, let’s head towards the dining hall to eat. We can continue this conversation after dinner.” Aelia stood up and Elara followed her towards the dining hall.  
After a couple days in the monastery  
“ELARA WAKE YO ASS UP.” Aelia pounded on Elara’s door to wake her up. Elara shot up and ran towards the door to stop Aelia’s antics. “Aelia, I swear to the goddess above, I haven’t slept well for the past 3 years and you decide to wake me as I’m just now getting good sleep.” Elara angrily stared at an amused Aelia. “Well, this is payback for leaving me alone for those past 3 years.” Aelia walked into Elara’s room with an obviously fake smile. Elara didn’t care that Aelia was in her room as she got ready for the day. “I had to wake you up for breakfast and Rhea needs to meet with the professors to choose our houses for the upcoming year.” Elara stopped mid-walk, “We have to teach those kids?” “Yup, although I think I know what house you should teach.” “Aelia, the only teaching I’ve ever done is drills to new recruits.” “I know, but you’ll be fine if you choose who I think you will.” “And which house is that, exactly?” “Elara, are you fucking serious.” Aelia stopped and glared at Elara. “Oh, for fucks sake, the Blue Lions, right?” Elara deadpanned. Aelia graduated as a member of the Black Eagle house and Elara as a member of the Blue Lions. “Yup, and this year, the-” “I know Aelia, I passed out in front of all of them. The crown prince, next empress, and the heir to the house Reigan are all here this year.” Elara and Aelia made it up to see Byleth already standing near the audience hall waiting for the two to show up. ‘Hello, Professor Aelia and good morning General Fortuna’ the shorter twin stepped forward and signed. “Oh! Hello, I’m sorry you both look familiar but I don’t remember you at all, what’re your names?” Elara greeted the twins. The taller twin stepped forward, ’I’m Myleth and this is my twin sister Fyleth.’ Aelia interrupted the three’s conversation to lead the group to see the Archbishop.  
“Ah, good morning to you four.” Archbishop Rhea greeted the four as they approached her. “Good morning to you too, Archbishop.” Aelia greeted in return. The other three greeted the Archbishop, then Rhea spoke up after a second of silence, “I’ve brought you four up here so you can make an important decision for the upcoming year. You will choose a house of students to lead,” Rhea continued,”I could probably guess which house all of you will choose but I’d rather let you make the choice.” Myleth stepped forward. “Ah, no need, I know that the two of you would rather stay together. This year we’ll have Gen- Elara join our academy staff.” Seteth whispered something in Rhea’s ear. “Of course, now one of you will choose to lead a house up until their graduation. Which one of you would like to choose first?” Rhea glanced at the four in front of her. “Elara can choose first.” Aelia offered. Both twins gave a nod in agreement. “Alright, Archbishop Rhea, I choose the Blue Lions to lead.” Elara said, feeling a bit nervous for the upcoming year. Aelia then stepped next to Elara,”I’ll take the Black Eagles.” Myleth stepped forward and signed,’We’ll take the Golden Deer.’ Rhea seemed satisfied with the group’s choices. “Seteth will inform the students, I suggest you rest before you begin leading your new students.” Rhea dismissed the four to go and rest, if they choose to do so. Aelia headed off towards the training grounds, Myleth headed towards the greenhouse, Fyleth headed towards the fishing pond and Elara made her way towards the Knights’ Hall to look at some records.   
About two and a half hours passed before the bells in the cathedral rang to signal dinner, or Five pm. Almost everyone was in the dining hall when Elara finally made it to the mess hall. She stopped and looked around at the variety of knights, students, and monks eating in groups in the hall. Elara made note of the groups of students, some recognizable, others unrecognizable. Aelia waver her over and pushed a plate of good looking food towards her and gave her a jubilant look, expectant for Elara to enjoy the food. Elara and Aelia ate their meal in peace, with only a couple students coming up and attempting to converse, but getting shot down by Aelia giving them a murderous glare as soon as they began to approach the duo.   
The next day in the Blue Lions classroom  
Elara confidently made her way towards the front of the classroom after watching her new students chat before the bells chimes throughout the monastery. “Good morning, everyone, I will be your new professor for the year. Most of you know me as General Fortuna, but I will be going by Professor Elara now.” Elara looked around at the class and laughed at some of their frightened expressions, “Oh dear, I’m not going to be teaching you all like you’re in the army, you’re all still just students. I would like to get to know all of you on a more personal level, so that I can teach you better.” The people who seemed frightened relaxed at Elara’s words.   
Elara gave everyone an assignment to write what they think their strengths and weaknesses are, to help Elara begin her teaching on a good foot. Elara sat in the front reading through some records and taking notes, saving some of the events for later. Sylvain raised his hand, “Gautier, if you’re done just bring it up to me, otherwise,” Elara looked up and sighed internally,”what’s your question, Sylvain?” Sylvain laughed to himself, “Teach, what’s your type?” Elara smirked, “Certainly not you, but if you really had to ask, I play for both teams, I don’t really care anymore.” Sylvain didn’t seem surprised at all but he looked down and decided to continue his work.   
Dimitri came up to Elara after class, “Professor, I am so sorry for Sylvain’s behavior. He was just joking, don’t hold that against him.” Elara gave a small laugh, “Dimitri, it’s fine. I’ve never been one to pursue a relationship before. Plus he’s tried that on me before, remember, when you were about 10?” Dimitri sighed, “Right, I’ll be off then Professor. If you need anything, I’ll be here to help you.” Elara waved goodbye as Dimitri led the last few students out of the classroom towards the courtyard for a small break in the day, given to them by Elara as a means of easing some students' anxieties. She made her way into the Black Eagles classroom to observe Aelia’s methods, but stopped and realized that the students were being tested on past knowledge, probably. Elara shrugged and made her way into the quiet classroom anyways, trying to make as little noise as possible. Aelia looked up from her sketchbook and sighed in annoyance. “Elara, as you can see, I’m currently testing my students, you have your own class right now, what the hell do you want?” Aelia asked Elara when she approached the desk at the front of the class. “I was giving my class a small break before I tested them, plus I wanted to see how you decided to test your students.” Elara looked around at the slightly stressed out students quickly writing at their paper. Some even looked away when Elara glanced at them. “Are you trying to threaten your students?” Elara asked when she looked back at Aelia, who was apethicatially staring at Elara. “Get out, now.” Aelia pointed towards the door and watched as Elara slowly walked out of the classroom.  
Everyone was lined up shoulder to shoulder in the training ground as Elara stood in front of the group. “I don’t know what your specialties are exactly, but looking at what you wrote on the papers I asked for earlier, it looks like we have more lance wielders and clerics. Which checks out for people hailing from the kingdom.” Elara started to look at the group and thought to herself,’I might wanna get a couple fliers, including a lance and mage. Otherwise most of them seem to be proficient at defence and lacking in the offensive department.’ Elara split the class up in order to see how they train themselves, and from her analysis, it seemed like everyone had gotten good at only working on their strengths. ‘Hm, I could probably help Mercedes and Annette learn a close combat skill, same with-’ “Professor, I challenge you to a sparring match!” Felix shouted across the training grounds. “Professor, you don’t really have to do this, it’s just that Felix-” “Dimitri, it’s fine, plus you all need to see how I fight right?” Elara stopped Dimitri from worrying. She picked up a wooden training lance and spinned it around a couple times walking towards the middle of the training ground. Felix charged at Elara but she gracefully dodged his charge and hit him in the back with the blunt end of the lance. This happened a couple more times with Felix’s charges ultimately losing strength over the few times he tried to disarm Elara. She sprinted towards Felix and managed to disarm him with just a simple swing of the training lance. His sword flew out of his hands and landed in the bullseye of a nearby target. “And that’s how you disarm a swordsman with just a simple training lance. Although these lances are much heavier than the ones back at the castle.” Elara helped a dased Felix up from the ground and turned towards the bewildered group of students. “Any questions, or anyone wanna try?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (These were written in order to give some context and relay my personal thought process.)  
> \- I have a personal headcannon that Byleth uses sign language to communicate, even though they can hear. They've just been mute their entire lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW ITS SHIPPY, leave me alone. But I was lowkey tired when I wrote this and I don't wanna fix it.


End file.
